King Dedede
|-|King Dedede= |-|Masked Dedede= Summary King Dedede is Kirby's arch-enemy and the primary antagonist in Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's long-running Kirby video game series, appearing in every game except the games Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, making him the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. He is the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint planet Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: King Dedede Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Penguin-like creature, The so-called/self-proclaimed King of Dreamland, Kirby's Royal Nemesis Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Wapod Pots and Void Soul), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Skilled with his hammers, and occasionally an ax, His hammer can catch on fire, Can throw explosive hammers, Flight, Can shoot out small air puffs (Enhanced under the effects of the Big Air Bullet Boost Orb), Inhale, Energy Projection, Shockwave Creation, Summoning (Can summon and throw Waddle Dees, Gordos, Hammers, and equip himself with a Mechanical Hammer can shoot missiles, turn into a flame thrower and generate electrokinetic waves and a Mask), Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Statistics Amplification with his Mask, Boost Orbs & Power-Up Hearts, Electricity Manipulation (Fired electricity from his bare hands in Kirby Pinball), Teleportation, Can deflect projectiles (Via Hammer Swing and with his ax), Auto-Resurrection with Reviving Tomato, Invulnerability with the Invincible Candy & Metal Boost Orb, Healing with various food items, Sparkling Star, Maxim Tomato, Maxim Tomato Boost Orb & certain Power-Up Hearts, Explosion Manipulation with Balloon Bomb & Cracker, Forcefield Creation with Prism Shield, Invisibility with Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb, Intangibility with Invisibility Stone, Size Manipulation with Sparkling Star, Homing Attack (By himself and with Star Allies Sparkler), Access to the Warp Star (Which has Universal & Dimensional Travel), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Enhanced Thievery with Cashgrabber Boost Orb (Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility with Deflector Boost Orb, Berserk Mode with Berserk Boost Orb, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Scaling from Kirby, who used Friend Hearts to heal and purify the Three Mage-Sisters and Corrupt Hyness. Can "revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies via Friend Hearts gives them that exact same power), Cloth Manipulation, double bass dexterity (Shown in official art), Able to combine powers with allies to enhance elemental attacks (Also gaining access to Ice Manipulation and Water Manipulation), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions such as the use of his hammer. He can also avoid being spit as a star by Kirby), Existence Erasure (Can get hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily), Morality Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by Dark Matter's presence, vulnerable to their possession), Mind Control (Unaffected by Magolor controlling the inhabitants of Another Dimension), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Became unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts after having similar powers bestowed to him), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom). With the Dededestroyer Z he possess the following powers: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Can shoot missiles, Can create Kirbys with the following powers; Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High. They are Kirbys), Immortality (Types 2 & 3), Longevity, Vehicular Mastery, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ninja, Ice, Tornado), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip), Martial Arts (Fighter, Ninja), Forcefield Creation (Ice, Parasol), Afterimage Creation (Ninja), Sleep Manipulation (Doctor), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb, Ninja), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Gravity and Radiation Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immunity to Bone Manipulation, They can fight without their soul in their body (Though they still needs it to exist to live) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought and lost against Kirby many times and is able to harm him. Stated to be one of the strongest life-forms on Popstar. Assisted Kirby in the defeat of Magolor along with Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee. Defeated several, and is a little more than a dozen times superior to the Sphere Doomers. Able to beat Drawcia with the player's assistance, who warped massive portions of space into paint. Boost Orbs & Power-Up Hearts effectively increase King Dedede's destructive power even further), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Consistently depicted as being able to keep up with Kirby. Repetitively outran waves that were consuming interstellar parts of Another Dimension, which were moving fast enough to get pass stars and at least one nebulae in the background, as well as keeping with the Lor Starcutter and Landia. Reacted and briefly outrunned a dark Jamba Heart piece flying towards him, which were scattered across the universe in a presumably short period of time, Dedede and the rest of the Star Allies were able to chase and keep up these Dark Hearts many times. Can keep up with everyone in the Jambastion cult. Able to keep up with Void Termina, who in turn is able to keep up with an improved version of the Warp Star. Able to move even faster with Invincible Candy, Boost Orbs & Power-Up Hearts for a limited amount of time) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Takes beatings from Kirby and other characters around his level without any serious wounds) Stamina: Very high (On par with Kirby and Meta Knight. Capable of defeating Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede and Dark Meta Knight in a gauntlet style fight.) Range: Standard melee range normally, higher with Boost Orbs. Far higher via spitting. Interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves Standard Equipment: Able to summon his Hammer, his Mechanical Hammer, a Mask, Gordos, Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Can optionally use or has momentarily used the following things: Items such as Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Reviving Tomato and Boost Orbs. Occasionally his HR-D3. The Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster (Kirby Battle Royale), Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts Intelligence: Average. He steps up the intensity of his plans and even creates and improvises strategies very fast. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Coily Rattler, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: Dedede is clumsy, and he gets possessed way too much by Kirby's other enemies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Without Items *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, King Dedede generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly throw to his objective. Upon contact the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being affected to the point of making him change his morality towards being an ally to King Dedede. The Friend Hearts can also be used to make feel an objective extremely happy, always making them have a deep appreciation for King Dedede & other allies. It can also generate clothes in others and will always bestow them the ability to create Friend Hearts with all previous characteristics. Has shown to work on robots, heal and purify others, work without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, King Dedede transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Team Attack:' King Dedede and a partner fire a laser together. Given that the partner can be another King Dedede, this is a power he can do on his own. With Items |-|Reviving Tomato=If King Dedede has one of these items when he is KO'd, it will automatically revive him to full health in a flash. It can also be used in the middle of combat as a normal Maxim Tomato. |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Boost Orbs=Gives King Dedede extra powers constantly or when activated: *Super Charge: Widens charge-attack range and raises attack strength by 20% for 15 seconds when activated. *Small Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 10% constantly. *Big Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Charge: Halves charging time for 15 seconds when activated. *Maxim Tomato: Recovers all health when activated. *Metal: When activated it protects King Dedede for 10 seconds, but he's heavier and less mobile. *Small Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 10% constantly. *Big Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 40% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Revive: Decreases the amount of time it take to recover constantly. *Life Up: Raises maximum health by 40% constantly. *Power Throw: Improves throwing ability constantly. *Big Air Bullet: Increases power and size of air bullets constantly. *Invisibility: Makes King Dedede transparent for 15 seconds when activated. *Mega Blast: Will send foes King Dedede attacks flying farther constantly. *Cashgrabber: Raises the number of things you an steal from foes by 50% constantly. *Deflector: Brushes off attacks automatically for 60 seconds when activated. *Superspicy Curry: Lets King Dedede blow flames for 10 seconds when activated. *Berserk: Raises attack strength by 40% and mobility by 50%, but slowly drains health when activated. |-|Balloon Bomb=It starts growing in size after being picked up, and explodes by itself if held for too long. |-|Cracker=When held, it fires arcing shots automatically to a fixed distance ahead of the carrier for as long as it lasts. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, King Dededede becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Invisibility Stone=The character holding it cannot fly or float with it. As long as it is being held, its carrier is both invisible and intangible. The Invisibility Stone will respawn in its original place if destroyed. It only lasts for a limited time, and flashes red when it is close to expiring. |-|Blaze Wheelie=A vehicle that King Dedede can use, its charge attack is a powerful dash attack. |-|Miniature Heavy Lobster=Called "Lobster Tank" by fans. Another vehicle that he can use, its charge attack is a powerful electro shock that comes from its mouth area. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Dedede summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail, but the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. [https://youtu.be/vTGxAND8cYE?t=852 King Dedede uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies]. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Feats: *Is capable of defeating both Queen Sectonia and Dark Meta Knight, the latter of whom is on even terms with Meta Knight. *Canonically able to assist Kirby and the Star Allies in the defeat of Void Termina. **Able to assist in the defeat of Void Gallery Giant_King_Dedede.png|Dedede under the effects of the Sparkling Star Giant_Masked_Dedede.png| File:DededestroyerZ.png|Dededestroyer Z Macho_Buff Dedede.png|"Surely King Dedede would never steal all the food in the kingdom and hoard it for himself... Why would he do such a vile deed?! Such questions will have to wait, as the king is coming for his eternal rival with all the fury of a wild beast!" VS King Dedede • Kirby Star Allies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Meta Knight (Kirby) Meta Knight's profile (Note: speed was equalized, both had standard equipment) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Kirby Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Inflation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Berserkers Category:Narcissists Category:Leaders Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Summons Category:Morality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4